


Second

by missgnutmeg



Series: Scattered Family Portraits [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor has always been second everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> Because I figure Maglor has a lot of issues to work out, but also that it makes him strong enough to be the one that survives.

Second. Even from birth, it had always been obvious what his place in life was supposed to be. Second son of Feanor. Second greatest minstrel known to Elvenkind. He knew his place. Second in command to his brother Maedhros. Always one step behind and to the right.

Some people called him too soft. Some whispered that perhaps he had inherited too much of his mother's spirit. Some even dared to say he was unfit to be called Feanor's child. He pretended not to hear those whispers, but he knew all too well what was said.

Discouragement slipped quietly into his soul. Soon enough he was content to be second. Why try when no one would let him pass that point, anyway? So he settled. He simply followed where Maedhros led and never once allowed himself to follow his own ambitions. Why bother? Everyone said he would fail, anyway. He became his brother's shadow. Going where he would go, taking his advice before his own. Everyone respected Maedhros, so Maglor tried his best to be just like him.

Sometimes, when they were alone, he would speak to Maedhros of his concerns. In many ways his elder brother was the most important person to him. He knew it wasn't the same for Maedhros, though. Maedhros always preferred another's company. It hurt Maglor that his brother would chose his cousin over him. Still, he felt he had little choice and still followed.

But sometimes, being a shadow isn't the wisest thing to do. He had followed, with false eagerness, into an oath with his father and brothers despite the uneasiness the idea set inside him. He had helped to burn the boats that had stranded most of the Noldor to crossing the Helcaraxe though it troubled him. He had become a fierce, near unfeeling warrior because he believed that's what his father and brothers and people wanted from him.

And it tore him apart inside.

It wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't what he was. It was what everyone wanted him to be. It filled him with a rage that frightened him. Second was his curse it seemed, but he didn't want it. Yet he was not given a choice. He was still the shadow, the follower, the second son of Feanor.

 

And then Feanor died. Maglor had to watch as his father was burned to ash before him and his brother captured by the enemy. Although Maedhros was still first in name, Maglor suddenly found himself to be acting-king of all Noldor. Maglor the shadow was in charge. It terrified him.

What terrified him more, though, was realizing that he was good at it and enjoyed it. How could he when it had cost him his father and his older brother? His brother. His Maedhros, who was now in the hands of Morgoth and undoubtedly being tortured. Responsibility told him to stay with his people and none of his other brothers was willing to attempt a rescue. So he had to leave Maedhros.

As these troubles plagued him, life decided to throw another obstacle at him in the form of uncle Fingolfin and his cousins. Maglor went back to being second, to being the shadow. Too many of the Noldor wanted to follow him, trusted Fingolfin over Maglor. So he backed away.

History tells us what happens next, as Maglor only witnessed the after effects. Fingon, dear cousin Fingon who had always been his competition for Maedhros' attention, slips off by himself and rescues Maedhros from Thangorodrim. Again, Maglor is second, he wasn't the one who saved his brother. He was barely even allowed to nurse him back to health.

Peace was declared between the Feanorian and Fingolfinians for this act but Maglor didn't feel it in his heart. Although he knew it was for the best for their people overall and accepted the treaties with a smile, he secretly hated all of Fingolfin's line. But especially Fingon.


End file.
